Gargoyles for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: There are sites on the net that have adapted Gargoyles for gaming. I've never seen one for Advanced Dungeons and Dragons 2nd edition. I came up with one of my own. Feel free to use it. They're called Grigori to distinguish them from the ADD version o


GRIGORI  
  
CLIMATE/ TERRAIN: ANY  
FREQUENCY: UNCOMMON (20% CHANCE)  
ORGANIZATION: CLAN  
ACTIVITY CYCLE: NOCTURNAL  
DIET: OMNIVORE  
TREASURE: Q, V, X, Z  
  
NUMBER APPREARING: 1-8 (CLANS MAY HAVE AS MANY AS FORTY MEMBERS)  
ARMOR CLASS: 5  
MOVEMENT: 12, 15 (GLIDING)  
HIT DICE (AS MONSTER 6+3) AS NPC OR PC DETERMINED BY CLASS PLUS HP BONUS FIRST LEVEL  
  
NO. OF ATTACKS: 3  
THACO: AS MONSTER (13) AS NPC OR PC DETERMINED BY CLASS +2  
DAMAGE/ ATTACKS 1-4/1-4/1-8 OR BY WEAPON TYPE (CLAW/ CLAW/TAIL)  
PUNCH: 1D6 WINGS: 1D4  
  
SPECIAL ATTACKS: SEE BELOW  
SPECIAL DEFENSES:  
MAGIC RESISTANCE: NIL  
SIZE: LARGE 6'-8'FEET TALL  
XP: 2000  
CLAN LEADER/ ELDER 3000  
  
ABILITY SCORE RANGE  
Ability score adjustments: the initial ability scores are modified by a +2 bonus to strength and constitution and a -2 penalty to dexterity and charisma  
  
ABILITYMINIMUMMAXIMUM  
STRENGTH1220  
DEXTERITY516  
CONSTITUTION1220  
INTELLIGENCE318  
WISDOM318  
CHARISMA316  
  
CLASS RESTRICTIONS  
CLASSMAXIMUM LEVEL  
WARRIOR  
FIGHTERUNLIMITED  
RANGER15TH  
PALADINUNLIMITED  
  
WIZARD  
MAGE10TH  
ILLUSIONISTNO  
  
PRIEST  
CLERIC10  
DRUIDUNLIMITED  
  
ROGUE  
THIEF10  
BARD10  
  
  
HIT DICE: EXPLAINED ABOVE  
ALIGNMENT: USUALLY LAWFUL GOOD FOR NPC'S AND MONSTERS  
ANY FOR PC'S  
  
NATURAL ARMOR CLASS: 5  
  
THE GRIGORI ARE A RACE OF INTELLIGENT CREATURES THAT LIVE IN HIGH CLIFFS, ON MOUNTAIN TOPS, OR DEEP WITHIN CAVES. THEY ARE CONSIDERED A LOST RACE THAT PREDATES ELVES AND HUMANS. THEY ARE OFTEN MISUNDERSTOOD AND MISTAKENLY CALLED "GARGOYLES." THIS IS A MISNOMER. THEY ARE A SENTIENT SPECIES THAT ARE THOUROUGHLY ADEPT TO ADAPTATION OF OTHER CREATURES AND TECHNOLOGIES.  
  
GRIGORI RANGE FROM 3-9 FEET IN HEIGHT AND A WING SPAN FROM 5-20 FEET. THEY WEIGH ANYWHERE FROM 150 TO 700 POUNDS. THEY ARE ONE OF THE MOST GENETICALLY VARIED RACES ON THE KEEP. SKIN VARIES THE ENTIRE SPECTRUM. THEY HAVE PREHENSILE TAILS THAT USUALLY MATCH LENGTH WITH HEIGHT. THEY POSSESS THREE TALONED FINGERS AND AN OPPOSOBLE THUMB.   
THEY ALSO POSSESS WINGS THAT ALLOW THEM TO GLIDE ON WIND CURRENTS BUT NOT FLY.  
  
BY NATURE, GRIGORI PROTECT. THAT IS WHO THEY ARE AND THAT IS WHAT THEY DO. THEY ARE TERRITORIAL OF CLAN, LOVED ONES, AND PROTECTORATE IN THAT ORDER. IT IS A GRIGORI SAYING THAT 'A GRIGORI CAN NAY QUIT PROTECTING THE HAVEN THAN QUIT BREATHING THE AIR.' IT IS SAID THAT GRIGORI BECOME CORRUPT AND LIFELESS WHEN THEY ABANDON THIS CONCEPT.  
  
COMBAT: IN AEREAL COMBAT, A GRIGORI IS AT HOME. DEXTERITY INCREASED +4 IN AEREAL ATTACKS. WHILE THEY DO NOT FLY, THEY GLIDE. IN THIS FORM OF COMBAT GRIGORI ATTACK WITH TALONS ON ALL EXTREMITIES AND THEIR TAIL. GRIGORI TEND TO FIGHT IN GROUPS AND WORK AS ONE SYNCRONIZED UNIT. IT IS NOT UNCOMMON FOR THEM TO EXECUTE CLEVER, COMPLICATED MANEUVERS MIDAIR TO BRING DOWN A FOE. THEY FAVOR TWO TYPES OF ATTACK: SURPISE AND SWOOPING.THEY RARELY USE WEAPONS BUT IT IS NOT UNKNOWN TO SEE A GRIGORI KNOW HOW TO USE THEM.  
  
ON THE GROUND, GRIGORI FIGHT WITH THEIR ENTIRE BODY, "WING, FANG, TALON, WING, AND TAIL." THEY USE EVERY BODY PART AS A WEAPON TO DEFEAT THEIR FOES. THEY ATTACK ANY FOE WITHOUT FEAR AND WILL RETREAT ONCE THEIR OBJECTIVE IS SERVED OF THE FOE IS UNDEFEATABLE.  
  
PSYCHOLOGY: GRIGORI ARE A VIRTUOUS RACE BELIEVING IN HONOR AND INTEGRITY. THEY GO TO GREAT LENGTHS TO SEEK AND PROVIDE OBJECTIVE JUSTICE. THEY GO TO THE EXTREME TO PROTECT CLAN AND THOSE WHOM WITH THEY LOVE. IT IS RARE FOR A CLAN TO LEAVE A PROTECTORATE UNLESS THREATENED WITH UNBEATABLE ODDS.  
  
GRIGORI HAVE LITTLE USE FOR MONEY OR POSSESSIONS. THAT IS WHY CRIME AMONGST THEIR KIND IS ALMOST NOX-EXISTANT. THEY ARE VERY CURIOUS, INQUISITIVE CREATURES. WITH THEIR KEEN MINDS AND ACUTE ADAPTABILITY, GRIGORI LEARN AND USE NEW TECHNOLGIES FAIRLY EASILY. THEIR DRESS IS USUALLY SIMPLE. YET, THEY ARE ALSO EASILY INFLUENCED BY THE CULTURES AND RACES AROUND THEM. THIS SHOWS UP IN THEIR CLOTHING, ART, LITERATURE, AND SPEECH.  
  
GRIGORI ARE FOCUSED, DEDICATED, RESILIANT CREATURES. THEY ARE NOT EASILY DISTRACTED FROM THEIR PURPOSE IN LIFE OF THEIR TENETS. THEY TEND TO SEE THINGS IN BLACK AND WHITE WITH FEW SHADES OF GREY. THEY USUALLY KEEP THINGS UNDERSTATED AND SIMPLE. THEY HAVE STRONGER INSTINCTS THAN OTHER DEMIFOLKE AND USUALLY MORE DEMONSTRATIVE EMOTIONS. GRIGORI ARE BY NATURE FEARLESS AND PASSIONATE.  
  
GRIGORI VALUE COMMUNITY MORESO THAN INDIVIDUALITY.THEY SEE THEMSELVES AS A SINGLE ENTITY RATHER THAN A GROUP OF INDIVIDUALS. CLAN WELFARE TAKES PRECIDENT BEFORE INDIVIDUAL NEED. GRIGORI CLAN IS THE CENTER OF THEIR SOCIETY. GRIGORI IDENTITY IS DETERMINED BY PROTECTORATE AND DEED RATHER THAN WORD OR NAME. GRIGORI ARE WARY OF OUTSIDERS, ESPECIALLY HUMANS. EXCEPTIONS ARE MADE WHERE A NON-GRIGORI IS MADE A MEMBER OF THE CLAN.  
  
HABITAT/ SOCIETY: THEY TEND TO DWELL IN CLIFFS, MOUNTAIN TOPS OR DEEP WITHIN CAVES (USUALLY ANYWHERE NOT EASILY ACCESSABLE BY OTHER SPECIES). TO INSURE SURVIVAL, GRIGORI OCCASIONALLY ENTER A SYMBIOTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH AN ENCLAVE OF ANOTHER SPECIES. IT IS NOT EXCEPTIONAL FOR GRIGORI TO PROVIDE PROTECTION AT NIGHT IN EXCHANGE FOR FOOD, CLOTHING, BASIC NEEDS, AND PROTECTION DURING THE DAY.  
  
GRIGORI ARE MONOGAMOUS AND USUALLY MATE FOR LIFE. IF A MATE IS DEAD OR BETRAYS THE CLAN, THE OTHER IS FREE TO SEEK A NEW MATE. THEY HAVE A RITUALIZED COURTSHIP AND A LIFEMATE CEREMONY. THEY FOLLOW THE HUMAN CUSTOM OF EXCHANGING TOKENS OF AFFECTION AND SAYING VOWS TO ONE ANOTHER. NORMALLY THIS TAKES PLACE ON THE NIGHT OF A MATING MOON. BREEDING SEASON OCCURS ONCE EVERY TWENTY YEARS WHEN FEMALES ARE MOST FERTILE. IT CAN HAPPEN BETWEEN CYCLES, BUT HATCHLINGS TEND TO BE SMALLER.  
  
A FEMALE CARRIES AN EGG FOR NINE MONTHS. THEN AFTER LAYING THE EGG IN THE ROOKERY, IT TAKES FIVE YEARS TO MATURE. UPON HATCHING, THE HATCHLINGS RESEMBLE 5-YEAR-OLD CHILDREN WITH THE ABILITY TO TALK AND WALK. THEY LEARN TO GLIDE WITHIN THREE YEARS. UNMATED MALES AND FEMALES USUALLY DO TURNING OF THE EGGS. BIOLOGICAL PARENTAGE IS GENERALLY NOT RECOGNIZED; THE ENTIRE CLAN IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE UPRBRINGING AND NURTURING OF THE HATCHLINGS. GRIGORY CHILDREN ARE ESPECIALLY PROTECTED. GRIGORI ALSO HAVE A GREAT LOVE FOR CHILDREN OF ANY RACE. THEY ARE OFTEN ASSIGNED AS PROTECTERS OF OTHER SPECIES BECAUSE OF THIS INNATE LOVE AND PROTECTIVE INSTINCT.  
  
IT IS PREFERRED THAT GRIGORI MATE WITH THEIR OWN KIND. HOWEVER, IT IS NOT UNHEARD OF FOR GRIGORI TO TAKE A MATE OF ANOTHER RACE. IN RARE CASES, THEY HAVE BEEN KNOWN TO MATE WITH CHANGLINGS, ELVES, DRAGON-HYBRIDS, AND HUMANS. THERE IS LEGEND THAT A GRIGORI ONCE MATED WITH A FOREST GIANT. GRIGORI TAKE LOVE IN WHATEVER FORM IT COMES TO THEM.  
  
ECOLOGY: GRIOGORI ARE ONIVORUS. THEY PRIMARILY ARE HUNTER/ GATHERERS. IN SOME CULTURES, THEY HAVE LEARNED TRADES AND AGRICULTURE. USUALLY, THEY HAVE LITTLE NEED FOR TOOLS BECAUSE OF THEIR STRENGTH AND NATURAL WEAPONRY. THEY NEVER HUNT TO EXCESS AND RARELY LEAVE AN AREA BARREN. SOME CLANS HAVE BEEN IN THE SAME TERRITORY FOR OVER 3,000 YEARS.  
  
GRIGORI ARE THE ONLY RACE KNOWN TO BECOME STONE AT SUNRISE. THEIR STONE IS UNBREAKABLE EXCEPT BY A MAGICAL WEAPON OR HAMMER OF SOME SORT.  
  
ALTHOUGH THEY DEFEND THEIR PROTECTORATES AGAINST HOSTILE INVADERS, GRIGORI COOPERATE WITH NON-HOSTILE VISITORS AND TRADERS. GRIGORI POTTERY, ARMOR, AND BEADWORK ARE CONSIDERED SOME OF THE BEST IN THE WORLD AND CARRY A GREAT PRICE. THEY ARE HIGHLY VALUED BY ART COLLECTERS AND ARE TRADED FOR FORGED METALS, CERAMICS, AND OTHER ITEMS OF VALUE. GRIGORI ARE ALSO HIRED AS TO ASSIST TRAVELERS IN THEIR TERRITORIES.  
  
GRIGORI ALWAYS ATTEMPT TO RECOVER CAPTURED CLANMEMEBERS OR THEIR BODIES. GRIGORI CALL THEMSELVES "DEFENDERS OF THE NIGHT" OR "ANGELS OF THE NIGHT."  
  
RELIGION:IT IS SAID THAT THEY ARE THE CHILDREN OF AN ANCIENT, OBSCURE DRAGON GODDESS NAMED SKYLARIS. LITTLE IS KNOWN OF HER BUT SHE IS THE GODE OF RULERSHIP, PROTECTION, JUSTICE, AND HOPE. IT IS SAID HER ALIGNMENT IS LAWFUL GOOD. THE GRIGORI REFER TO HER AS "MOTHER", "GODDESS", AND "LADY DRAGON". IT IS NOT KNOWN IF HER WORSHIP IS WIDESPREAD AMONGST THE GRIGORI. IT IS RUMORED THAT THERE IS AN ORDER OF KNIGHTS CALLED THE ORDER OF THE DRAGON THAT ARE DEDICATED TO HER SERVICE. THE DOMAINS THAT SHE IS ASSOCIATED WITH ARE GOOD, LAW, PROTECTION, JUSTICE, THE MOON, AND CHILDREN. HER HOLY SYMBOL IS A SEVEN-POINTED STAR OR AN EMERALD DRAGON.  
  
THEIR RELIGION IS VERY EARTH-BASED AND INCLUDES MUCH MAGICK. THERE IS LITTLE CEREMONY. WORSHIP USUALLY TAKES PLACE AS A MERRY FEAST, A SOLEMN GATHERING IN A SACRED GROVE, A MATING FLIGHT, OR SILENT PRAYER.  
  
THERE IS ONE PROPHET KNOWN OF THE GRIGORI. HE WAS A WARRIOR/ SCRIBE/ HISTORIAN NAMED TACITUS. HE TRAVELED THE WORLD STUDYING VARIOUS CULTURES AND TEACHING THE VIRTUES OF THE GRIGORI: PROTECTION, HONOR, VALOR, JUSTICE, COMPASSION, MERCY AND EXCELLENCE. HIS HOLY TEXT IS CALLED 'THE TOME OF TACITUS.'  
  
LANGUAGES: DRAGON (EMERALD), ALIGNMENT TONGUE, GRIGORI, COMMON, ELVIN  
  
SPECIAL ADVANTAGES: 60' FT INFRAVISION AND +5 AGAINST PERTIFICATION/ POLYMORPH SPELLS. COMPLETE HEALING OF ANY WOUND WHEN ONE CYCLE OF STONESLEEP IS COMPLETED (SUNRISE TO SUNSET.)  
  
SPECIAL DISADVANTAGES: TURN TO STONE AT SUNLIGHT.  
SUPERSTIONS: HUMANS AND SUNLIGHT  
WEAPON PROFICIENCIES: DETERMINED BY CHARACTER CLASS  
NONWEAPON PROFICIENCES: AERIAL COMBAT, GLIDING, NATURAL COMBAT, ALERTNESS.  
  
ROLE-PLAYING SUGGESTIONS: GRIGORY ARE USUALLY LAWFUL, LOYAL, PROTECTIVE AND TERRITORIAL. THEY ARE EXCEEDINGLY WARY OF OUTSIDERS, ESPECIALLY HUMANS. HOWEVER, THEIR DESIRE TO PROTECT THOSE WHOM THEY LOVE CAN SOMETIMES OVERIDE THEIR GOOD JUDGEMENT. THEY ARE NOT USUALLY ONE TO DEFY ORDERS AND WILL OFTEN PUT THE WELFARES OF CLAN, GROUP OR PARTY AHEAD OF THEIR OWN. THOSE WHO LEARN TO TRUST HUMNAS OFTEN FORM CLOSE BONDS WITH ONLY A FEW. THEY ARE OFTEN DISHEARTENED AND CONFUSED BY THE PREDJUDICE AND MISTRUST THEY MEET WHEN ADVENTURING. WHILE THEY ARE WARY OF HUMANS, THEY OFTEN FORM SYMBIOTIC RELATIONSSHIPS WITH THOSE WHOM THEY CONSIDER CLAN.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Combat:  
  
Habitat/ Society  
  
Ecology:  



End file.
